The Crimson Ranger
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Tie-in/Prequel to "Tomorrow Will Be Kinder" by MegaWalrus99. The decision to be a shield for people can hurt others more than they know. A Hero's duty is hard, but a fathers can be even harder. May continue in Tandem with "Tomorrow Will Be Kinder"


**Kisdota: I've recently gotten into RWBY, so when I read a fic requesting OC's for ****megawalrus99's fic ****naturally I had to enter. So I got in, but I also read that another author got in named Gear001 who even made their own tie-in story. Naturally not wanting to be let up and also that I need to try and make another fic I decided to make one for my OC, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"… _we interrupt this program for a breaking news announcement_."

A certain man who was reading the paper suddenly focused his attention on his television. There was a live video feed showing a large shop in the Mistral region, this show was well know for it's metal works as well as Dust supply. A lot of the Mistral region relied on this shop for their weapon customizing, as well as dust infusion.

"_Today in the Mistral shopping district a robbery was taking place, authorities are saying that the robbers target was not precious metals, or Lien, rather large quantities of Dust. The shop-." _

The news report went on, but the man just went back to reading his paper ignoring the reporter speaking.

"…_eyewitnesses are reporting that a young woman-._"

The man suddenly dropped his paper looking at the screen intently.

"Oh Light above please don't tell me-," he started.

*Ding Dong*

He was interrupted by the signaling of the Doorbell, the man cursed as he seemed to know who was at the door. Grumbling to himself he got up to answer the door.

When he did he saw a young blonde woman being led by a familiar police officer. This woman was dressed in her usual attire of a full body riding suit of crimson red. She also had on her other attire of black leather boots, gloves, as well as vest. She also had a pair of black tinted goggles on her head acting as the headdress of her long blonde waist length hair.

"Mr. Veil," the office said.

"Hello again… I'm assuming my daught Crisa's been involved in another incident?" the man asked. The girl Crisa gave a light nervous smirk.

"How many?" he asked.

"She took down 16… if it's any consolation the rest of us are grateful for-."

"P-Please," the man Mr. Veil said raising his hand, "Don't feed her ego… I'll take her."

The girl was led inside, behind her walked a strange mannequin looking body of silver metal walked in behind her. This object was the same size as her and seemed similar to her, though looked more masculine in build.

* * *

"So," Mr. Veil started looking at his daughter who was sitting across the small dinner table, "I was under the impression that you were here in your room."

"Uh… there's a funny story about that," Crise said sounding Happy yet nervous at the same time.

"Crisa this is the sixth time this month you've snuck out to look for trouble."

"Patrolling!" she argued.

"You've sent at least 3 people in the hospital."

"Criminals!" she argued again.

"People who I've personally had to treat at the hospital," he told her.

"A nice old man was being robbed, assaulted, they were threatening to hurt him if he tried to call for help and I saved him! Why are you acting like everything I did was a bad thing!?" Crisa said standing up from her seat.

"Because it IS a bad thing!" he told her, "What you're doing is putting yourself in unnecessary danger, getting into fights with people who would like nothing more than to hurt you."

"They are hurting people, people in front of me! You know I can fight, even the police is letting up on me more and more. I make their job easier!" Crisa yelled at him.

"You shouldn't be fighting anyone or any person in your condition in the first place!" Mr. Veil told her, "And Silver Ranger… I didn't make him so that he could be your weapon, he's supposed to be your outlet!"

Said weapon suddenly came into the room holding a plate of microwaved leftover pizza. The small robotic like doll took a seat next to Crisa.

"You told me that as long as I leave the head alone I could customize him in any way I see fit," Crisa told him taking a slice of pizza and took a frustrated bite out of it.

"When I said that I thought you'd use glitter, or stickers. I didn't think you'd attach blades or give it bullets," he said.

"It's my decision to fight and you know it!" Crisa told him, "You and I keep having this argument! I'm not gonna just ignore people who are in trouble, much less in front of me and suffering."

"I will not have you risking your life like this!" her father told her, "What happens if something goes wrong? If you get hurt doing this?"

"I'll always pick letting myself fall over the regret of letting others fall," she said with a heroic determination.

"_Sigh_… I know you will," her father said, his tone suddenly turned sad, "I'm never around enough to keep an eye on you, and you're going to keep up this act no matter what I do."

"Finally, you get it?" Crisa asked her father in hope.

"I get that fighting isn't something you're going to give up," he told her sitting back down, "I've signed you up for Beacon."

"_PFFTH! _What!?" Crisa suddenly spit up what she was eating and slammed her hands on the table. Silver Ranger did the same thing, though his hands left an imprint on the cheap surface.

"Why would you do something so insensitive!?"

"That… was not the reaction I expected from you," her father said.

"I don't want to be a huntress! Wh- How did you even get me into Beacon!? That place is one of the most exclusive schools in Vale!"

"It's easy for students to get in when they're on the Deans list at Sanctum, and one of the top ten student fighters in Mistral," her father told her, "This will be good for you."

"How is this good for me!? I never wanted to become a Huntress, I wanted to join the Police force!"

"Crisa Veil! The decision is final," her father told her, "You will be attending Beacon, it's not like I'm telling you to become a huntress, but if you're going to constantly get into fights then you're going to learn from the best."

"Hunters are never there for people! They're only working to fight Grimm, anyone could handle Grimm! Hell I could handle Grimm's! If I go to Beacon who's going to save the people here!?"

"The police can handle it," her father told her, "It's for your own good, and you know it."

"So you're okay with me fighting Grimm, but not people!?" Crisa argued.

"Monsters are predictable, people aren't," her father said.

"But-!"

"No," her father said stopping her.

"… _sigh_," She stopped, unable to find the words to argue back at him, "Fine! I'll go to Beacon!" she told him, "And I'll even become one of the best! And when I do, you'll have no choice but admit that I can fight whoever I want!"

"As long as you do well in school," he told her.

"Fine!" she said like they were still fighting. Her father knew how stubborn she could be, ever since his wife passed away she's been doing everything she could to put on a strong face.

She became strong, tough, tougher than most thought possible for someone with her 'special' condition. Even though he was against it her father thought it was very admirable for someone to want to fight for the people. She definitely had the power and conviction to do it, but she was still getting herself into trouble wherever she went.

Even if she didn't want to go to Beacon, he knew the second she stepped foot in that place she'd start doing what she could to show everyone how strong she was. He just hoped she wouldn't start getting into fights with bullies or the like.

"In a week the first day of Beacon will start, you'd best start preparing now," her father told her.

"Fine," Crisa said. The Mecha doll pressed it's back against her own back, straps went around her shoulders and it's body started to fold up and retract into a bulky backpack looking thing. She left, but a hand sticking out of Silver ranger was waving bye in some weird way, like is was a subtle act of sympathy for a fathers duty.

"_Sigh, _she could have been playing with dolls as a kid, instead she played with Dust Ranger figures," her father said with some regret.

* * *

**Kisdota: How do you like her, I speak for the possibly only person who may be reading this fic I guess. **


End file.
